


Injury Love

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Doggy Style, Erections, F/M, First Aid, Flirting, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's happens if an emergency treatment turns into love? Takes place during Desperate Escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury Love

**Author's Note:**

> This took place during Desperate Escape. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"You're hurt!" The two are fighting Majinis and trying to escape when something bad happened to Jill. She laid down in pain, moaning in pain.

"Let me see what's the problem." Josh said, looking at the injury. "You've got a second-degree burn on your arm. Let's get to a safehouse and treating that injury."

He grunted and carried her to the safehouse. Luckily, there's no monsters or traps along the way, so there was no problem. Josh put Jill on the chair and opened up the first aid kit. He founded the ice pack and put it on the burn, which in the middle of her arm. After a while, he blot it dry and went back to the kit. She felt her loins drip in excitement because they flirted a little.

He apply the burn with a sterile gauze after using alcohol on it. "There." He said. They stared at each other. Josh thinks that he loves her, because he felt a erection and a bulge formed on his pants. Before he knew it, Jill unblucked his belt and pull his pants down to his knees. She noticed his cock was 9 inches long. He may be talking pills for erections.

She slowly took the head to her mouth, sucking it and savoring the taste. He told her to go faster, so she did. Jill bobbed her head up and down as he was near orgasming. After a few more sucks sended Josh into ecstasy as she swallowed it. He unzipped her suit, reveling her vagina, with tight lips and her breasts. They roughly kiss each other, sharing spit and making moans. Jill laid down, with her legs spread up. Josh went to her vagina, smelling the scent of vanilla. He slid it tongune into her cilt, tasting the sweet, vanilla juices. He also sucks her womanhood, making Jill moaned in pleasure.

Then Josh passionelty kissed Jill. They shared the taste of each other. After that, Josh entered his cock into her pussy. She gasps and moans in pleasure. Then, he started to move his cock in and out to her loins. 

It felt like heaven for the both of them. Jill switched positions, going into the doggy style. As soon as Josh entered back in, he went harder to her loins. He felt her pussy tighten, as he countied.

Jill soon couldn't hold it any longer, and reaches her orgasm, making her body shook while orgasming. She look at the juices on the floor. Jill felt a warm ecstasy as Josh spills his seed into her. She felt her loins filled up with hot cum.

Josh couldn't hold the amount he had, after seeing her cum. He felt his seed spray deep within her tight loins. He pulled his manhood out, still ejaculating on her legs, stomach, breasts and face as Josh slightly shooked and sighed in pleasure. A seemingly endlesd ejaculation, spurt after spurt after spurt, years of pent up sexual want released on Jill, covering her with his warm, sticky seed. Finally, he was finished, she was completely covered with seed as cum flowed out of pussy.

They both sighed, and fell asleep, exhausted from the sex fest. For a half hour...


End file.
